


「歌剧魅影」Once Upon Another Time（魅影&克莉丝汀&劳尔）

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [4]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber (West End) Actor RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Summary: 看多了本篇续集以后除了继续磕本命这对，居然也有了冲动想给子爵写点啥。感觉整个剧情下来劳尔其实才是最惨的那个人，分明自始至终深爱且忠于小C（无论这份饱含占有欲及控制欲的爱后来变得多么扭曲偏执），分明主角三人各有性格上的致命弱点，却唯有他的深情成了一地鸡毛，在一对天作之合灵魂伴侣面前显得那么一文不值……叹。真是：两个人的戏，一个人的悲。
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Christine Daaé
Series: Musical [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478





	「歌剧魅影」Once Upon Another Time（魅影&克莉丝汀&劳尔）

推开露台的门，可以望见月。

曼哈顿高耸入云的建筑背后，霓虹与灯光都被遮挡的暗面。当浮华喧嚣的科尼岛终于睡去，雪白的月光会沉默地侵入房间，像是鲜活的躯体般，缓慢优雅地在黑白琴键与撕毁揉皱的乐谱间欠伸蜿蜒。

这个世界变化得太多，也或许是他改变得太多。以前他绝不会在自己的居所设计露台，更别提通透明澈的大幅玻璃。黑暗曾是他最安全的护佑，最忠实的朋友。

但身披月光的女巫穿越迷宫，渡过河流，闯入暗夜最深的深处。有着纯真面容的魔女，温柔又残酷地摧毁他原本坚若磐石的心。啊，磐石要如何才能不为之崩解，当舌尖品尝到她柔软而急切的唇，当身体屈服在她柔软而火热的手，当他惊觉柔软而湿濡的……血。从那一刻起，曾经隐蔽，坚硬却安全的堡垒裂成无数碎片，再也不能回到从前。

神秘莫测的莉莉丝啊，为什么随心所欲地亲近，疏远，折磨，背弃，又执意向沙漠中静待枯萎的野兽展示绿洲，在濒死之人的唇上滴下一滴甘露？让他贪恋着这仅有的一抹月色，无法温顺地走进那个良夜。

他割下心脏，交出魂魄，换取离开她身畔的勇气，只带走一副外壳。但魔女悄悄在空壳中充填以她的声响，日夜徘徊，不停地报复折磨。那些塞壬般的空灵歌声，和吻过脉搏时才能感受的跳动音符。极力压抑的啜泣，与如同南风萦绕耳边的乞求……伴随着垂死般的叹息，她痉挛的手将他的头颅紧紧压向她……因回声而造就的万千幻象。令人如此眷恋，又如此恐惧。

然而，这回音也成为无形的骨骼，支撑着他那干涸风化的躯壳。在这大洋彼岸的新世界，远离前尘旧梦的他终于能够直面内心情感，直面这时光流逝的日复一日，年复一年。明白自己所有活着的动力，是几近疯狂的思念与渴求。

渴望。渴望将她撕碎，用这碎片填充自己的空壳。渴望十指交错，在她的馨香中战栗臣服。渴望轻抚那天鹅般的颈项，倾听两颗心如何按照相同的节拍跃动。渴望终有一日，灵魂与灵魂交错融合的和声，会再度在耳边回荡震颤。

每个季节，每个礼拜，每一天。如果每个梦境的每分每秒都在不断怀念紧紧相拥时的体温，又要如何面对清醒时满室的孤寂清冷？

那么，就让彻底的黑暗张开羽翼，遮蔽一切吧。至少，在太阳升起，无情的光芒如利箭刺破幻梦的泡沫之前，他还可以欺骗自己，假装她仍在身边。

戴着面具的男子放下重重帷幕，令整间屋子坠入无月之夜。

\---

推开卧室的窗，可以看见月。

她的世界里一片沉寂，天魔般的歌声已不再如影随形。孩子睡了，仆人也睡了，而与她房间相通的另一间卧室是空的，并没有人在那里。

沉默的月光透过玻璃，在床前的地毯上蔓延铺展。多么奇怪的光芒，分明带来亮，却同暗浑然一体，相偎相依。

在独自一人的深夜，有些念头会挣扎翻涌，蠢蠢欲动，但她从不曾真的让它们得逞。没有追忆，就不会思念，更不会痛。

海的深处是死亡般的安宁。阳光无法惊扰那份平静，月光也不能……或许不能。

她倚在窗边，凝视着辽远夜空中的明月。

\---

华美的殿堂中没有黑暗，更没有月。

无数盏电弧灯如同无数个虚假的太阳灼烧，铺天盖地的金色光芒使人目眩。

醇酒，美食，无尽的筹码绵延不绝。任何人能够想得到，和永远不敢想象的，世上所有的一切。只要掷出骰子，全都近在眼前。

世上所有的一切，全都近在眼前……或许，除了草间的晨露，湖水上的雾，与林中夜莺的婉转啼鸣。

那只夜莺，那个面颊带着婴儿般丰泽的可爱少女。接住他从包厢抛下的花朵时总会绽放笑容，脸上的红晕与鲜花交相辉映。那个曾经仅仅挥动披肩，回眸一笑便能令万千观众如痴如狂的首席歌者。当她站上舞台，像是精心雕琢的完美钻石置于聚光灯下，如同星辰爆裂般的璀璨辉煌，绝没有任何人能够挪开视线。

那是克莉丝汀.戴伊，更是世间独一无二的，属于他的小洛蒂。

他可以跳入大海，只为了拾回她的围巾；也曾经奔赴死境，只求她能和平安宁。年轻的心与心之间炽热赤诚的情感，如同盛夏悠长明亮的白昼。太阳像是永远不会落，黑夜永远不会来，看向彼此的视线永远不会冷却。

Things have changed。

黄金笼舍中的鸟儿不再歌唱，承载珍宝的锦盒重重锁闭，神秘的歌者已经谢幕离去。凝视着端庄娴雅的妻子时，劳尔时常会恍神，将她误认为一尊神色沉静，姿态柔和的雕像--就像墓园里诉说着爱与死的那些塑像一样。

明明歌剧院里的她会哭，会大笑，因为害怕危险而对他发脾气。昔日假面舞会的妆饰上鲜活的色彩，已经风化，剥落，远离。

明明每个人都为她倾倒，从亲人，到朋友，甚至脾气火爆的厨娘。他们赞叹子爵夫人那沉稳优雅的风姿，笑容何等温柔可亲。

不，你们不知道她原本的样子。他无数次带着得体的微笑接受世间恭维与赞美，却奋力吞下喉间试图呐喊的梗塞。你们未曾目睹巴黎歌剧院里的那颗钻石是何等摄人心魄地闪耀夺目。

明明她是那么完美的女主人。宴会，交际，打理田庄……甚至坚持亲手照顾她的孩子，他的继承人。

老天，他竟然会妒忌自己的头生儿子，只因为子爵夫人摇晃着小小的婴儿床时，偶尔会轻轻哼起摇篮曲。在那个时候，她脸上有种他既向往又害怕的神情，空气中仿佛有对无形的羽翼在缓缓扇动。

而他，没有翅膀的他，永远无法追随她飞向天空之境。

Things have changed。

他不明白。也或许，他一直都明白，却无法面对那一刻到来后如死亡般永无止境的空虚。

因为深爱，所以恐惧；因为恐惧，所以逃离。

他是夏尼伯爵的爱子，巴黎社交场上金发的阿波罗。数不尽的衣香鬓影如洪流般从他身旁涌过，抛下数不尽的香气，巧笑，以及扇子遮掩的妩媚眼波。可是他心里却只能装下一尊雕像，一只已经沉默的夜莺。

晴朗夏日已经过去，但覆着白雪的雕像也是小洛蒂，小洛蒂的一部分。盛放的花朵枯萎凋零，可无法展翼的鸟儿，仍旧栖息在他手心。

她属于他，只属于他，永远属于他。

夏尼子爵劳尔饮尽杯中残酒，掷下骰子，短暂地逃离那温柔而哀伤的墓园，迷失在永昼之中。


End file.
